True colors
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: Su hermano era amarillo, su alegría. Anko debía ser rojo, era su novio. Y Alfred, ese amigo que había hecho hace poco, era azul, amarillo,era...varios colores. Y no sabía si aceptarlo que para él, era rojo, amor/decimo fic del reto de Sayonara Distance.


31 de diciembre, el último fic de año. "El reto de Sayonara Distance, un fic por cada mes". Este trata de que a cada mes, escribiré un one-shoot o drabble, de alguna de las parejas que ella me dejo. Resultó ser un spin-off de mi otro fic _"Esta noche NO es para amar"._

 **Pareja de Diciembre:** AmeNor.

 **Leve insinuación:** Amebel, DenNor, NedDen, Hongice, EngChil, SuFin.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Ennegrecidas y comillas:** pensamientos.

-Palabras entre los guiones: diálogos.

-Sin guiones: narración.

-Subrayado: **(ennegrecido)** título, lugar, tiempo.

 **Advertencia:** Norge complicado.

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Powers pertenece a Hima-papa, el dueño de nuestras almas **(?).**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La gente en silencio, sentada en las mesas cerca de los libreros, concentrada en buscar o en leer. El único momento, donde el sonido regresaba, era cuando se le acercaban a preguntarle donde estaba cierta sección o si podían pedir prestado un libro.

Ser el bibliotecario es un trabajo aburrido, de no ser por los juegos de su computadora o su celular.

Pero, según él mismo, este parecía adecuarse a su personalidad: desde que tenía uso de razón, era como un dibujo plano; muy frio en su trato, de ojos azules sin expresión, de piel color claro sin ser tocado por el sol, con voz sin emoción. Lukas Bondevick era una persona monótona, con una vida igual, en blanco y negro.

Después de que le dijera a un grupo de adolescentes donde podían encontrar los libros de Harry Potter y Percy Jackson, escuchó unas voces que estaban pasando el limite de voz baja en esa biblioteca.

Se levantó de su asiento, preparado para hacerlos callar a esos molestos que iban a quebrar su preciado silencio.

Mas la conversación se escuchaba interesante, mientras se acercaba.

−Me preocupas, Nat, la situación se nos va de las manos−un hombre, de acento americano, supuso el nórdico.

−¡No es un problema lo que tengo! ¡Deja de meterte en mi vida!−oh, una discusión de pareja, y eligieron su preciada biblioteca para ponerse a discutir. Qué lindo.

−¡Lo es, Natasha! No solo me preocupa a mí, sino a tu hermana y a tu hermano−elevó su voz. Esto se volvía intenso.

−¿Metiste a mi hermano?−la mujer uso un tono amenazante− Eres de lo peor Jones, se acabó.

−¿Cómo que se acabó?

−Estoy terminando contigo, idiota americano−pasos apresurados se acercaban a donde estaba él, así que se alejó unos pasos−No quiero volverte a ver.

La mujer era de cabello rubio platinado, meciéndose a su caminar elegante pero rápido, con un aura de amenaza a quien se le cruzará. La vio salir con un sonoro portazo.

El noruego luego asomó su cabeza por donde acababan de discutir la parejita, encontrándose a un muchacho de cabello dorado, con un rulo que desafiaba la gravedad, con unos lentes casi caídos por el puente de su nariz. Se veía devastado. Mas bien frustrado.

El chico soltó un suspiro, antes de caminar encontrándose en el camino. Él lo esquivo, mientras sus fríos orbes azules lo seguían.

−Oye−el aludido se detuvo−¿estás bien?−era común preguntar cómo se encontraba, eso hacían las personas comunes como él ¿no?

El muchacho se voltea a él, y se acerca, pero parecía querer leer lo que decía en su gafete.

−¡Oh! Eres el bibliotecario−asiente. Este de pronto muestra una sonrisa−¿sabes dónde está la sección de comics?

Eso fue desconcertante ¿No debería estar sufriendo por que lo hayan terminado?

Igualmente, le señalo donde quedaba, y el rubio reaccionó como un niño. Tuvo que hacerle un chitón para que bajara el volumen. Saco un comic de "Capitán América" y se puso a leerlo ahí mismo.

Sabia que no sería lo mismo para el otro, pero Lukas se sentía algo incómodo por eso; o sea, no se esperaba esa reacción tan calmada de parte del chico. Lo terminaron, y véanlo, como si solo le hubieran dicho que su ropa se tardaría en secarse.

−¿No ira tras ella?−esa pregunta descoloco al rubio de lentes. Cerró su comic, y metió las manos en la chamarra de aviador que poseía.

−No, ya lo presentía−dijo con un tono despreocupado−Además, de alguna forma yo hubiera acabado la conversación de la misma forma. Había que cortar por lo sano.

A pesar de su apariencia jovial, se notaba muy madura al hablar, pensó el noruego.

−Y yo vine aquí para comprobar que las bibliotecas no solo tenían libros sin imágenes, así que he matado dos pájaros de un tiro−la risa estridente del chico lo irritó. Era similar a Mathias, solo que su novio estaría así por sus legos.

Ah, cierto, tenía un novio, Mathias Khøler, un danés que conoció en la Universidad, y que se le declaro al último año. Eran novios desde entonces, a pesar de que era conocedor del valor que tuvo que tomar el mejor amigo de su pareja, Vincent, para darle la pasada.

Sentía pena por él, pero su Anko hacia que su monotonía desapareciera por un día…o eso parecía…

−Bueno−volvió al mundo real cuando el joven se le aproximó−Quisiera pedir este.

Asintió silencioso, solo como Lukas puede hacerlo. Iban a la par caminando, uno destacando por su sonrisa y el otro…no lo hacía. Como fuera, termino por decirle la fecha de cuando debía devolver el comic, esperando que se largara.

−Por cierto, soy Alfred.

−…-

−¿No me dirás tu nombre?

−¿Harás un escándalo si no te lo digo?

− _Yes._

−Lukas Bondevick **−"Lárgate ruidoso, lárgate",** pensaba el frio nórdico.

−¿Me das tu whatsapp?

¿Cómo fue posible que un tipo tan molesto quisiera que se convirtiera en su amigo? Porque pedir el whatsapp significaba eso.

Con una mirada, le señalo la salida, y Alfred, inflando las mejillas infantilmente, se tuvo que retirar. Lukas creyó tener la tranquilidad de siempre, si no fuera porque Anko le hubiera preguntado cómo le fue ese día.

¿Cómo iba a saber que Mathias y Alfred se conocían?

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En la hora de su descanso, no se sorprendió de ver a su "amigo" no tan nuevo, esperándolo con unas galletas de mantequilla. Maldito, conocía su debilidad.

Maldito Mathias, ¿por qué era tan importante ir a buscar ese libro de Han Christian Andersen donde Vincent? Lo abandono con un medio conocido.

Lo recibió con un estridente _"¡Hola, dude!",_ y él diciéndole un muy monótono _"hola",_ sin molestar al más alto. Se fueron caminando por el parque enfrente de su lugar de trabajo, sentándose en una banca con la sombra de un árbol.

−¿De dónde vienes?

−Estados Unidos.

−¿Qué haces aquí?

−La universidad−Alfred era menor por dos años.

−No eres el mejor alumno−no pregunta, afirma.

−¡Oye, no es…!−Lukas enarcó una ceja, mientras el otro suspiro− _Well,_ resulta que…no soy un genio como mi hermano.

−Hermano...-

−Mi gemelo, Matthew−dice, masticando un sándwich que se preparó−él es muy inteligente, yo vine por una beca de deportes.

−¿Qué paso?−haciendo preguntas para matar el tiempo.

−Una fractura, pase meses sin ir al entrenamiento de soccer−dice como si nada−cuando me recuperé parecía que ya no me querían devuelta, algunos del equipo me tenían mala por ser buen jugador.

−O quizá por tu ego−vino otro "¡hey!" del americano.

−Como sea; para pagar la universidad, conseguí un empleo de repartidor, luego de niñero de unos vecinos míos, en la noche soy camarero, y al poco tiempo de haber logrado eso soy presentador de ese lugar, en ocasiones−el noruego lo miro incrédulo, no creía que alguien pudiera soportar cuatro trabajos−en mi último trabajo conocí a Mathias.

−¿Qué haces ahora?

−Niñero−señala como a unos cuantos metros, hay un par de niños; uno rubio de ojos azules y cejas frondosas, y la niña de cabello castaño y cejas iguales−la niña es prima de mi vecino y el niño su hermano.

−¿Es de tu edad?

−Similar a la tuya, somos mejores amigos, aunque él lo niega−rie con fuerza, descolocando al otro.

−¿Por qué no los cuida?

−Ehm, bueno…resulta gracioso−le lanzó una mirada aburrida que solo incentivo al norteamericano a contarle−verás; mi amigo, Arthur, lo conocí junto con mi hermano al llegar a Europa, vivíamos en el mismo edificio. Es el responsable de sus hermanos junto con Dylan, su hermano mayor. Y es del tipo aburrido, ñoño, solo lee−el noruego le dirigió una mirada nada linda−digo, no me refiero que leer libros sea aburrido, pero él no sociabilizaba con nadie. Continuando, lo obligue a ir a una fiesta, y lo perdí por un segundo−si fuera del tipo del que rie, lo haría por los exagerados ademanes del chico−Ese segundo fue CRUCIAL, en verdad; porque al encontrarlo, lo vi con una chica muy bonita, hablando ¡Hablando! De esa conversación, vinieron reuniones, de reuniones a citas, y ahí ya no recuerdo cómo es que se transformaron en pareja…−decía con demasiados movimientos−Es chiste, lo grabé, era un momento histórico en su vida−sacó su teléfono y lo reprodujo, a la vez que pensaba que el otro le agarró mucha confianza demasiado rápido como para mostrarle eso.

−Entonces, tú vigilas a los niños, ¿por qué a ella no le agradan?−pregunta arrugando la nariz.

−Al contrario, Adriana los adora, pero…yo me ofrecí a cuidarlos para no sentirme la tercera rueda con ellos−¿era en serio? Oh vaya, la mirada de Alfred le aseguraba que sí−al principio era divertido estar los tres juntos, sin embargo, se volvió extraño. Pensé que por ambos lados ganábamos; los dos tenían sus citas y yo no me sentía incomodó.

−¿Y cuándo empezaste a salir con tu novia?−seguía comiendo de sus galletas, preguntando sin tacto alguno−¿No iban los cuatro juntos?

−Nat no era de las que les gustaba ir de fiesta o en grupo, a menos que estuviera su hermano. Siempre estuvo atenta a él−suspira−di todo, lo que creí posible. Aun así, tal vez no hice lo suficiente o no me enamoré en verdad de ella, como para seguir luchando.

−Puedes esforzarte.

−Uno no puede forzar a enamorarse o desenamorar, aunque sea incorrecto−frunció el ceño confundido. El ojiazul entendió la confusión−Natasha quiere casarse con su hermano.

−Oh…−eso explicaba varias dudas que le surgieron− Sabes, resulta que mi hermano quería casarse conmigo. Mas−siguió al ver la preocupación en la mirada del más joven− era cuando estábamos en la niñez, ahora tiene un novio que nunca me agradará, ni en el final de los tiempos−recordó a Emil vestido con el traje de su padre, pidiéndole matrimonio: _"Hermano mayor, cásate y baila conmigo"._ Ah~, como extrañaba cuando lo llamaba así.

El rubio estadounidense soltó una carcajada que asustó a los pájaros, y le provocó un semi infarto.

Le dio un golpe con su puño.

Si pudiera describir el momento con algo, sería con un color: azul. Muy ameno, nada aburrido, sacándole una sonrisa discreta.

Al regresar al departamento con Mathias, dando cada paso, ese color iba bajando de tono, hasta que, al ser recibido por los brazos del danés, todo volvió a ser como antes: blanco y negro.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Meses pasan, y su novio está más tiempo con su mejor amigo que con él. Gris. Parecía que algo sucedía con la hermana del holandés, pero no entendía para que los legos de su pareja. Blanco y negro.

Monotono, al darse besos en los labios y en la mejilla.

Rutinario, al hacer cosas juntos.

Plano, su relación.

Lukas suspiró, pasando sus manos por su cara. De ahí se puso a pensar en como inicio su relación, relacionándolo con un color: blanco. Y negro, los polos opuestos se atraían, decían. Ellos lucían como el vivo ejemplo. Para él, su relación ya iba en picada, no daba más. Mathias daba intentos, pero el noruego perdió la motivación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rojo. Alfred era rojo.

Lo admitía.

Comparándolo con el significado de los colores, los sucesos, la ausencia de Mathias, los mensajes de whatsapp enviados, las llamadas, la espera frente a la biblioteca. Mierda, Alfred se convirtió en Rojo: le atraía, muchísimo.

No sabía si era amor, pero si sabía que le gustaba.

Él debía ser azul: amistad. Pero su tiempo juntos, cuando no lo estaban, en sus pensamientos.

Definitivamente, Alfred es rojo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

No conversó con el norteamericano ese día, dado que esté trabajaba como presentador en un bar. También le presto su chaqueta a su novio.

Se le hizo una larga noche, hasta que una foto de Instagram del estadounidense le llamó la atención: estaba él, haciendo una _selfie_ mientras una mujer pelirroja cantaba. En su pecho sintió un raro peso.

Verde, celos.

Apago su celular, y trató de dormir, no pudo. En un momento de la madrugada, encendió su teléfono e hizo una llamada a Mathias, para decir todo lo que tenía que decir:

"Anko, se acabó, me interesa alguien más".

Se lo diría cuando llegará al departamento, él parecía estar en un parque frente a un bar. Le daría tiempo para empacar lo necesario y largarse apenas dijera lo que ya tenía guardado.

"Me interesa alguien más".

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

−¡¿Terminaron?!

−Reaccionas de esa forma con mi antigua relación, pero no con la tuya ¿dependes de la vida de los otros o qué?

−No puedo creerlo.

−Hazlo.

−Pero…yo creía que eran felices.

−Habla por él, yo creo que me forzaba a amarlo−forja un silencio entre los dos−No, no es "creo", me estaba forzando. Lo ataría innecesariamente.

−Pero él te ama.

−Su mejor amigo esta enamorado de él, logrará consolarlo.

−¡Eres muy insensible con Den!

−Soy insensible con todos.

Alfred seguía incrédulo, más por la falta de empatía de Lukas que de otra cosa. Su sinceridad igual. Sumando a que eso le recordó su situación con Natasha hace meses; el noruego cortó para no obligarse, estaba seguro que no amaba a Mathias, lo hacía para no dañarlo.

Para el rubio proveniente de América, Lukas era un misterio total, impredecible, elegante en algunas acciones, y también…le atraía.

Estaba mal, muy mal, y no por su Ex, sino porque es amigo del danés, ¡era traición por la espalda! Sentir atracción por el ex de su allegado, era de lo peor.

No podía considerarse un héroe si no cumplía una regla básica de la amistad: ¡no te intereses por el ex!

Por el rulo de Superman, ahora estaba soltero…¡NOOOO! ¿Qué le pasaba? Era del mal, cruel, ¿cómo se transformó en Alfred F. Jones el "chico interesado en Lukas Bondevick"?

La voz similar a la de Arthur en su cabeza, su Pepito Grillo, le dijo "eres demasiado despistado como para recordarlo".

Y no se equivocaba.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Paso un año antes de que se atreviera a acercarse de una forma distinta al bibliotecario. Por desgracia no habían muchas reglas sobre "cómo salir con el ex de un amigo tuyo", así que determino que doce meses estarían bien.

Lukas no había tenido citas, pero eran "amigos", un paso grande para dar el siguiente.

Ya habían ido a la casa del otro, compartido mucho más tiempo junto, contando anécdotas, o lo que sea. Alfred pensó que era el momento de invitarlo a salir.

Fue a su casa, con la ropa limpia que pudo encontrar luego de la Odisea de su armario (gracias Matthew por llegar al departamento cuando lo necesitaba). Tocó la puerta y le abrió…un adolescente, el hermano de Lukas.

−Hola Emil~

−Hola gordo.

Hizo un reclamo y un mohín al oírlo decir eso, mientras, escuchaba la risa suave del asiático que el islandés (parece que nació en Islandia a diferencia de su hermano mayor) tenía por novio (el nórdico mayor odiaba a Xiang, de la manera más fría expresaba su odio).

No pudo decir mucho, sintió un brazo llevándolo lejos de ahí: Lukas y su extraña fuerza (nada comparable a la suya pero igual apretaba).

−No quiero desperdiciar la tarde, espero algo divertido.

−Disculpa, ¿me conoces?−mostró una sonrisa divertida, haciendo un manojo de nervios a su "cita".

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Estaba frente a frente, blancos como el papel, sin moverse ni un centímetro, ni queriendo mirar hacia abajo porque ¡dios! ¡Se acostaron en la primera salida! Actuaban como mocosos hormonales (Alfred era un poco de eso, nada más).

−Esto no debía ser así−dice nervioso y rojo el rubio de lentes (estos estaban en alguna parte de su habitación) (Matthew lo mataría).

−¿Tú crees?−la voz ajena sonaba más tétrica que otras veces.

−Es que…-

−Se supone que no debíamos caer en la típica trama de los dibujos japoneses homos; donde los chicos en la primera cita se cogen como si no hubiera un mañana, para despertar con resaca como ahora lo hacemos, uno arrepentido y el otro esperando que haya algo nuevo entre los dos−habla como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, dejando perplejo al otro−Dime Alfred, ¿Quién de los dos eres?

Silencio se forja luego de esa pregunta. La respuesta para el menor era la siguiente: se arrepentía a medias; primero, porque solo iban a pasarla bien, no "eso"; segundo, porque quizá Lukas mostraba interés en él.

O fue la borrachera, eso es probable. Maldecía los tragos, y que se le haya pasado, el no controlarse, y terminando en esa situación.

−¿Qué tienes que decir, Alfred?

Sonaba como siempre…no, una pizca, lo escuchaba quebrado, dolido. Pensaba que se arrepentía, pero a cada segundo notaba que NO lo hacia.

Al diablo los ex's, estaba enamorado de Lukas.

Levanto la mirada con gran determinación, desconcertando a su compañero semidesnudo.

−Lukas Bondevick, ven conmigo a Estados Unidos.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Gracias Dios, por darle unos días libres. No sabría como actuar luego de esa pregunta.

Volvió a su departamento, y detuvo cualquier acción depravada que el novio de su hermano hubiera hecho con el menor.

Pero recordando lo que hizo con su amigo (si es que puede seguir llamándolo de esa manera), sintió que era bastante hipócrita de su parte, diciendo que no debían dejarse llevar por las hormonas, cuando él se acostó con un chico dos años menor.

Se acostó en su cama, bocabajo. La puerta de su habitación fue abierta, su hermano de seguro, ya tenía bajo amenaza a Xiang si se atrevía a entrar.

Ahí estaba su amarillo cuando lo necesitaba, aunque no lo admitiera.

−¿Qué te ocurre?

−Te lo diré si me llamas "hermano mayor".

−Púdrete con tus problemas.

Contrario a sus palabras, se sentó en la cama dispuesto a escucharlo. Luego de saber que pasó con su hermano esa noche, y la pregunta hacia este, se quedó pensativo.

−¿Qué hizo él cuando no le dijiste nada?

−Me dijo que me daría tiempo.

−Lo estas pensando−sonrió con burla.

−Me atrae, listo.

−Mathias te atraía, y no paso esto.

Un grito ahogado por la almohada fue lo que hizo Lukas. Emil disfrutaba la situación; al final, él parecía más maduro en ese tema, a medias.

Muestra que eres casi un adulto, así ganarás su respeto (pensamiento suyo, que no estaba ni cerca de la realidad. Su hermano siempre lo iba a tratar como a un bebé).

−Te conozco, y en tus relaciones siempre quisiste salir de tu cerrada y monótona rutina, pero son palabras vacías si no te atreves a seguir a una de las mejores cosas que te han pasado, y tener la certidumbre de que con él, lo inesperado será tan glorioso como la primera vez que iniciaste esta amistad, no, mejor dicho aventura, que no puede acabar con un adiós silencioso.

Ojala sus palabras surtieran efecto en él.

Sonrió victoriosamente, cuando el mayor, luego de varios minutos, le pide que empacara sus cosas y que él hiciera lo mismo. También dijo sobre llevarlo con Berwald y Tino, una pareja amiga suya, pero eso no importaba. ¡Le dio una lección a Norge! Eso era lo mejor que le había pasado, junto con su Mr. Puffin (su frailecillo), su noviazgo con Xiang, y su primera vez con este…el último nunca se lo diría a Lukas.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El dinero de su trabajo no solo iba para la Universidad, sino para su boleto de avión, de regreso a su país natal, solo para las vacaciones. Estaría un largo tiempo allá, lejos del continente europeo, e iría sin su hermano: este iba a quedarse por la pareja que tenía ahí, otro canadiense pero más…atemorizante. Pensar en ese tipo le daba un escalofrió.

Hubiera deseado que Lukas estuviera con él, tal vez se precipito demasiado rápido con todo, debió esperar a que mostrará querer una relación con él.

Hecho a perder una amistad, y le dolía más que con Natasha.

−Disculpe, ¿puedo sentarme?

−Claro−dice desanimado.

Una persona se sentó a su lado. Varios minutos después, escuchó un bufido.

−Eres un imbécil−reacciono inmediatamente para reclamarle al no tan héroe por el insulto, quedándose petrificado por ver al noruego con el ceño fruncido−mi respuesta, la estas viendo.

Empezó a tartamudear, impresionado.

−Si no dices algo coherente, me iré.

−E-Es que…¿en serio?

−Tengo un reemplazo, mi hermano esta con unos amigos, y tú me gustas.

Esto era de película, aunque el nórdico no fuera muy expresivo, le gustaba tal cual era.

Escuchó como llamaban a su vuelo, que, también era el de su amigo, interés romántico, etc. Lo agarró de la mano, internándose al avión, los dos juntos.

Lukas miraba a Alfred y concluyó, que era varios colores para él: su mirada, su sonrisa, sus acciones, eran un arcoíris precioso, que en esos meses, aprendería a amar de distintas maneras.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¿Les gusto?

El último fic del año~

Espero les haya gustado no solo este fic sino los que he escrito en todo el año, y que los prixmos proyectos sean igual de asombrosos y divertidos para ustedes.

Muchas gracias y Feliz año Nuevo 2017.

 **Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws!**


End file.
